The Awakening of Fenrir
by Leo's reading
Summary: When Loki escapes from his prison on asgard and secret Avengers facilities start to get attacked, the situation seems self explainatory but it is more complicated. male oc. Maybe pairing black widow later on. Set after the Avengers Movie.
1. The Mystery Attack

Disclaimer: I own only my OC. The Avengers are property of Marvel.

Rain drops softly caressed the glass.

It was not a particularly rainy day, but it was London so every day was bound to be rainy.

His focus wasn't on the weather though. He had only eyes for the truck across the street. A truck of the 'Heatherburg Value transports' which currently had to hit the breaks because of a red traffic light. In this moment the pick-up in front of the truck exploded and lit up in flames. Shots could be heard but all that didn't matter to him. He moved like lightning, fired shots faster than a person could even recognize the situation they were in.

Suddenly a man appeared in the sky. It was iron man.

Iron Man: "Well what do we have here.."

Instead of acknowledging him the person just fired shots at him. Iron Man wasn't stopped by ordinary bullets though. So the man threw a couple of smoke bombs hoping to escape but that didn't bother Iron man.

Iron Man caught him in mid air and started choking him.

Iron Man: "Who sent you? How did you know?"

He didn't answer though instead he bit on some kind of capsule and his mouth foamed. The man started coughing and blood started running from his eyes until he didn't move anymore.

"Who is this Jarvis"

"This is Peter Jackson. He was already searched for robbing a bank and assaulting a police officer. In the last years he completely disappeared from all records."

Tony frowned. "This certainly is troubling"

"Mr. Stark you are needed back at the Stark Tower. It seems Loki has appeared..." Jarvis monotonously stated.

"This will be interesting" Tony scoffed

 **So this is the first sneak-peek. Review and please give your comment and state how you would like this story to turn out. I'll be back in a few days with chapter two.**

 **It's gonna be a lot longer. I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2: Questions without answers

**So it's chapter two...**

Tony Stark was losing his cool. A sight which couldn't be seen very often but it was happening.

He couldn't explain how some random criminal knew from secret Avengers transports. But if he knew one thing than it's that this man wasn't working alone.

Jarvis research didn't help him at all and every Avengers member he had questioned didn't have anything of great value in the truck. He had questioned all but one.

Thor currently wasn't in town since he had business in Asgard. But in a couple of hours he would return and Tony could ask him about the truck.

But until then he had to figure out who the employer was.

Suddenly Tony heard a scratching sound he couldn't quite place. He stood up finished his Scotch and walked to one of the nineteen quarters.

"What the hell" Tony gasped.

On the ground in Thors room there were runes. And not any kind of runes but glowing runes.

"I'll have to ask Thor about this too" Tony exclaimed.

Baffled and not knowing what to do, Tony went to the kitchen to pour himself another scotch.

 **Same time in Europe, Germany, Berlin:**

Employer:"Did he get the artifact?"

Thug:" I think he failed we haven't heard from him in 24 hours"

Employer: "It is Plan B then"

Suddenly the employer summoned a spear to his hand and stabbed all other men in their heart, killing them instantly.

After that a silvery smoke engulfed him and he transformed into...Loki.

Loki: "Time to find my son"

 **In the Avengers facility near Washington DC:**

Tony: "It is time you came back Thor"

Thor: "We what is it you wanted to ask me about"

Tony explained the case of the attempted robbery to Thor.

"I had several priceless artifacts in that truck, artifact we don't know the power of" Thor stated.

"What are we talking about here, what kind of artifacts?"

"Loki's spear, The gem of Jotunheim and some run plates"

"Talking about runes" Tony mumbled..

"I have to show you something"

Thor: "I am very tired can't I go sleep ...aaah..what is this?"

"I tried to tell you these runes just appeared here yesterday"

Thor:" this is not asgardian... it's gibberish..this doesn't make any sense"

But as soon as Thor had read the lines they stopped glowing and suddenly they slowly started disappearing.

"What is happening??!"

"Magic runes disappear with time" Thor shouted over the rumor the runes were making.

As the runes had disappeared they both went to the kitchen to drink a whole bottle of Bacardi.

It had been a very, very displeasing day.

 **So..this is chapter 2:**

 **Please review and comment with tips etc.**

 **Until next time !!**


End file.
